red lipstick
by CORAxoxo
Summary: Etharah one shots and song fics
1. Chapter 1

**The song is red lipstick by skint and demoralised** I DONT own anything!

Ethan's POV  
"_I like things that don´t make sense_  
_No need lies no false pretence_  
_No pop-up polls or pasted pictures_  
_Dreams of fame or chasing riches_  
_I like girls who like their friends_  
_Not chasing blokes or fashion trends_  
_She doesn´t care if she´s looking daft_  
_That kind of girl always makes me laugh_" I heard the song blasting out of Jane's room  
"Jane TURN IT DOWN!" I yelled she paused it.

" No make me. SARAH, Ethan's telling me what to do!" She screeched. Sarah flashed into the room.

"Leave her alone, you." She said playfully poking me in the ribs.

"_Oh really girl I must confess_  
_Yeah really girl I´m quite impressed_  
_She likes red lipstick fish and chips_  
_Orange juice and trips to the seaside_  
_She likes red lipstick fish and chips_  
_Oh this girl does things for me_  
_Alright_" The song continued. I looked to Sarah and Jane who were dancing and I snigered. Sarah grabbed my hand

"_And I don´t mind when I look a fool_  
_When I try being nice try and stick to the rule_  
_Your face goes blank like you´re trying to test us_  
_And I´ve used my bank of romantic gestures_  
_I don´t mind when you laugh at all of my lines_" Sarah looked at me in the eyes. The girl was like her and the guy me.  
"_I´ve tried to impress you a million times_  
_You brush them off but you still looked flattered_  
_My minds gone blank and my brains are scattered all_  
_over all over_  
_And then you win be back with a look of affection_  
_Your timing was done to real perfection_  
_Oh really girl I must confess_" I decided to sing along and dance with Sarah. She giggled.  
"_Yeah really girl I´m quite impressed_  
_She likes red lipstick fish and chips_  
_Orange juice and trips to the seaside_  
_She likes red lipstick fish and chips_  
_Oh this girl does things for me_  
_Red lipstick fish and chips_  
_Orange juice and trips to the seaside_  
_Red lipstick fish and chips_  
_Oh this girl does things for me_  
_Alright, Alright, Alright, Alright_  
_She likes red lipstick fish and chips_  
_Orange juice and trips to the seaside_"  
We all laughed, we were all out of breath. I sat down on Jane's bed, Sarah sat next to me and Jane sat on my lap.  
"That was fun Ethan, wasn't it?" She said suggestively." That girl is to smart for her own good" I thought.

"Yeah Jane but isn't it your bedtime?" I said.

"No, I am tired though!" She said and winked at me. I hugged her, "Twenty bucks!" She whispered in my ear.

"Okay Jane, goodnight!" I said leaving her room. A few minutes later she came out.

"Well that was fun Tethan!"She giggled.

"Yup it was Sare" I replied and hugged her "oh really girl I must confess Yeah really girl I´m quite impressed she likes red lipstick, fish and chips, orange juice and trips to the seaside. Oh this girl does things for me" I sang in her ear.

"Ethan... I, I-" she started but I cut her off with a kiss on the lips. We both pulled away smiling. I hugged her tight.

"Sarah, you know I love you." I whispered in her ear pulling her hair out of the way.

"Ethan, I love you too" she said resting her head on my shoulder. We stood there for what felt like hours.

"I like red lipstick fish and chips orange juice and trips to the seaside." she sang beautifully in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wrote this poem for my uncle when he died. I thought it'd be good for an Etharah fanfic. So on with the story.**

**Sarah's POV **

_Because I can't see you doesn't mean you aren't there,_

I cried into my pillow. "Why can I not see him again?" I asked myself, I tried to picture his brown hair and brown eyes.

_Because I can't hear you doesn't mean you aren't speaking,_

"What was his voice like again? Why did I find it so therapeutic?" I pondered

_Because you are happier means I cannot be sad,_

"He will be happier right? He will be in paradise now." I thought

_Because I love you , I want you here,_

"I want to see him so bad. I want to hug him one more time, I want to be able to say 'I love you' for the last time" I yelled.

_Because I miss you I dream of being with you,_

"Every night I go to bed a little earlier just to dream of being with you" I mumbled.

_Because I know your waiting I am excited,_

"I will do it, I can do it" I whispered.

_Because you died I know you are in heaven._

"See you soon Ethan!" I said.

"Bye mom, I'm going to be with Ethan, forever!" I wrote on a piece of paper and said aloud " Erica, I don't know if I'll see you ever again but have fun okay?" I continued "Benny take care, of **Erica,** Rory and yourself I know you can." I ended.

I went into the drawer and pulled out a stake, I stabbed it into my chest. That was when my pain ended.

**Depressing? Well sorry if I made you cry, really I am! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane  
Ethans POV  
Mom and Dad had just went out for a few hours and Sarah was coming over in a few minutes, me and Jane were in alone. I know I tell all my friends I don't want to have a babysitter, the truth is she makes me feel safe. If I didn't have her I would go crazy! Since I met Sarah my whole world has changed, all the things I thought were fantasy turned out to be real. She was my key to a world that faced alone I would be so terror stricken I would not leave my house EVER but together we can contol the world I once knew as the only one and my new exciting hidden one colliding disastiously. The thing is my OWN power scares me, Benny's (not so much) but the power vampires have is the most scary of all and I don't want my sister to know about it. She does though and I feel responsable, we wouldn't be in this mess if I stopped messing about with Benny and grew up. That was the time we all had to grow up, every one of us, especially Jane. Jane reminds me of Sarah and vice versa, they are both so strong minded, smart and kind but most of all they are the two people I care and worry about most.  
Then I heard a knock at the door, Sarah. I invited her in with a smile, "hey ethan why are you so happy?" she said stepping causiously through the door, "You're here" I said. "Oh Ethan stop being silly, REALLY?" she said scoweling. "Really, thats why!" I smiled. She gave me an I don't buy it look and went upstairs to get Jane. Why did she not belive me! I loved her, really and I had decided tonight was the night I was going to tell her. For sure this time.  
When Sarah and Jane came back down the stairs I suggested that Jane go and play in the garden since Mom and Dad had went out earlier than normal and Sarah agreed. Jane ran outside while me and Sarah stayed in the livingroom. "I have something I need to say." I told her,"Sit down" I continued. "Ethan is something wrong, please don't tell me it's Jesse!" she said getting paniked. "No Sarah ehmm how do I say this... I ehh love you." I said nervously, she placed her hands on my cheeks. Slowly she leaned in and kissed me. "Ethan, I think I feel the same way, I always thought you just liked me as friends." she smiled gentlely.  
Suddenly our romance was interrupted by a high blood curdling scream, it was Jane. "Jane? Jane, I'm coming don't worry" I shouted. As I went out into the garden I was grabbed by the arm. "LET GO, JANE NEEDS HELP" I screamed but when I turned around it was not Sarah, not a person I'd ever seen but I thought I had in a dream or vision or maybe passed by them on the street. They had fangs and blood red eyes, and with their sharp white fangs they bit me and at once I felt weak and fell to the ground. I saw Jane lying lifeless yet Sarah coming to help me. "Help Jane" I said "Jane".

The whole room went dark. I woke up in my bed with Jane lying beside me. "SARAH! He's waking up get some blood for him he looks thirsty." Jane said excitiedly. Then Sarah appeared in the room and I smelt something familiar, irony but this time it was nice to smell. Unlike the last time I'd smelled it. She had it in a cup and it looked revoulting yet I longed for its taste. "Here you go, the newest member of team "V"" she smiled handing me the glass. While I drank they explained that a mystery vampire had bitten me and Jane but Sarah could save Jane. At last I felt as if I'd helped Jane, even if I was a monster. "How are you feeling Jane" I said taking the strand of hair from her face. "Fine thanks to you Ethan" she said hugging me. "Now Ethans ok Jane it's bedtime!" Sarah said assertively. Jane ran off to her Bed. "I hope you haven't forgot everything that happened tonight" Sarah said smiling, she hugged me and left to put Jane to bed.


End file.
